


The Only Rules I Play By ( Are You )

by idiosyncratic_starcluster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dorks, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, Minor Yaku Morisuke & Nishinoya Yuu, [ alcuni personaggi fanno solo un piccolo cameo ], [ altri sono solo menzionati ], [ if you squint ], [ mentioned ], ma è importante obv, perché ogni ship ne merita uno!, è tutto ciò che posso dire.
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster
Summary: "Non ordina mai caffè, solo succhi, soda e gelati. Forse non lo beve... ed è impossibile!" si era lamentato giusto il giorno prima Oikawa. "Come faccio a chiedergli come si chiama così? Ho il pennarello sempre in tasca apposta! E ho bisogno di essere sicuro che abbia almeno diciott'anni!""No, sì, in effetti faresti parecchio schifo se ci provassi con un ragazzino. Sai, ai miei tempi si usava dire: ehi, come ti chiami?""Sei più piccolo di me, Kuro-chan, non sfottermi!""Ci pensi da solo a farlo, lui non avrebbe nemmeno bisogno di aprir bocca, lo fa per inerzia.""Ei-chan!"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Semi Eita, Nishinoya Yuu & Komi Haruki, Nishinoya Yuu & Oikawa Tooru, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Saeko, Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Semi Eita
Kudos: 6





	The Only Rules I Play By ( Are You )

"Chi ha sputato nel latte ultra dolce di Oikawa stamattina?"  
"Hah?" Kuroo rivolse un'occhiata annoiata veloce al coetaneo e collega, prima di sghignazzare e tornare agli ordini. "Oh, la vita e le sue ingiustizie probabilmente."  
"Ti sento, Kuro-chan!"  
"Ma bene, Oikawa-kun! Allora senti anche tutte le persone che entrano e hanno bisogno di essere servite."  
Prima che Oikawa avesse modo di rifilare una risposta piccata a Kuroo, una familiare testolina mora e bionda comparve come un fulmine a ciel sereno al bancone. "Ehi!"  
Semi guardò l'espressione infantile del castano cambiare da così a così al solo sentire la voce argentina del ragazzo davanti a lui, e il primo pensiero che riuscì a formulare prima di tornarsene a lavoro fu: "Idiota".  
Oikawa si sporse oltre il bancone, sorridendo al ragazzo e cinguettando: " _Ohayou_ ~ ...di nuovo!"  
Kuroo avrebbe davvero dovuto dirglielo che il piccoletto esagitato aveva un nome e che lui, trattandosi del kouhai storico di Yaku, sapeva qual era. Ma Yaku usava sempre e solo il suo nome di battesimo, e anche in caso contrario dove sarebbe stato il divertimento?  
Il problema di Oikawa, sostanzialmente, era che trovava quel ragazzo davvero molto, molto carino! Estremamente carino. E anche parecchio attraente, non ne faceva proprio mistero. Ci avrebbe provato molto volentieri, se solo l'oggetto delle sue attenzioni non fosse parso tanto giovane, complice la sua bassa statura!  
La situazione andava avanti da due settimane. Questa era la quinta volta che ci parlava.  
"Non ordina mai caffè, solo succhi, soda e gelati. Forse non lo beve... ed è impossibile!" si era lamentato giusto il giorno prima Oikawa. "Come faccio a chiedergli come si chiama così? Ho il pennarello sempre in tasca apposta! E ho bisogno di essere sicuro che abbia _almeno_ diciott'anni!"  
"No, sì, in effetti faresti parecchio schifo se ci provassi con un ragazzino. Sai, ai miei tempi si usava dire: ehi, come ti chiami?"  
"Sei più piccolo di me, Kuro-chan, non sfottermi!"  
"Ci pensi da solo a farlo, lui non avrebbe nemmeno bisogno di aprir bocca, lo fa per inerzia."  
"Ei-chan!"  
Occorreva fare qualcosa, già parecchie clienti abituali avevano notato i sospiri.  
La specialità di Oikawa erano le art su cappuccini, frappuccini et simila; aveva una calligrafia così schifosamente carina e una mano tanto ferma da essere perfetto, e unite al suo bel faccino erano una benedizione per gli affari. Era solito lasciare messaggini e disegnini sui bicchieri di tutti i clienti, premurandosi di chiedere i loro nomi e ricordandoseli, per giunta. Gli mancava giusto il nome di questo cliente in particolare, e con la confusione del bar non aveva ben capito come lo aveva chiamato la giovane donna - visibilmente più grande - che era arrivata con lui quell'oggi.  
"Cosa posso servirti?" domandò Oikawa.  
"Un Irish Coffee, per favore!" rispose a voce forte e chiara il castano, per l'incredulità di Oikawa.  
"U... un..."  
Il ragazzo corrugò la fronte. "Irish Coffee," annuì. "È quel che ho detto!"  
Kuroo scivolò di fianco a Oikawa e si schiarì la voce, esordendo: "Non possiamo servire bevande anche solo lontanamente alcoliche ai minorenni. Hai per caso dietro la tua carta d'identità?"  
Oikawa trasalì, sibilando sconvolto: "Kuro-chan!", e da parte sua, dopo un battito di ciglia, il presunto ragazzino parve quasi prender fuoco.  
"HAH?! VUOI RIPETERE?!" sbottò, facendo sobbalzare più persone e piantando le mani sul bancone. "Ho ventun anni per tua informazione! Altro che minorenne!" urlò.  
Oikawa sentì di doversi reggere a qualcosa, mentre Kuroo emetteva un basso: "Eeeehhh~?" seguito da una piccola risata fintamente innocente. "Perdonami, davvero non lo avrei mai detto."  
"Guarda che scavalco!!"  
"Yuu! Che diavolo stai facendo?!"  
"Nee-san! Lasciami andare!"  
Quel giorno, grazie all'ordinazione di una bionda ignara e la sagacia di Kuroo, disposto a immolarsi (inutilmente!) per la causa con Footloose in sottofondo, Oikawa scoprì che non solo non aveva tendenze pedofile, ma che il ragazzo carino col ciuffetto biondo che tanto gli piaceva aveva un nome!  
  


* * *

  
  
Anche se urlava parecchio, in realtà Nishinoya era un bravo ragazzo, e non beveva caffè perché non gli piaceva e aveva già fin troppe energie da sfogare di per sé: a stento riusciva a stare seduto per più di cinque minuti, iniziava sempre a picchiettare le dita sul tavolo o muovere le gambe sotto il tavolo dopo un po'. Smetteva subito non appena Oikawa si avvicinava al suo tavolo e attaccava bottone con lui, cosa che avveniva davvero troppo spesso data la frequenza con cui il minore si buttava lì a _cercare_ \- enfasi sul verbo - di studiare. A quanto pareva, la borsa di studio di pallavolo poteva portarlo lontano solo fino a una certa.  
Non era quasi mai da solo, si distraeva meno facilmente così, per cui tempo un paio di settimane e fu ovvio a più persone perché a Nishinoya piacesse tanto un bar così fisicamente fuori mano (oltre che per le spremute d'arancia e [l](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ6Y__lLLwc)[a buona musica di sottofondo](https://youtu.be/K4Q6Xhm3k2o?t=96)).  
"Sai che ti dico?" Komi, imbronciato sul suo libro, diede un colpetto sotto il tavolo a Nishinoya, ammiccando. "Dovresti proprio dargli il tuo numero. È carino e sta sempre qua a provarci!"  
"Hah? Ci sta provando?"  
"Certo che ci sta provando, cazzarola, è così ovvio da essere imbarazzante!"  
"Oh!" Nishinoya posò la penna e lanciò un'occhiata al bancone, poi al suo amico, il quale non ci pensò due volte a dargli un altro calcetto e fargli cenno col capo, scandendo bene: "Imbarazzante davvero, Noya".  
Nishinoya ricambiò il colpetto, arrossendo un poco. "Seh, certo!"  
"Sono serio!"  
"Anche io sono serio! Okay, se lo dici tu, guarda qua," Ciò detto, Nishinoya si alzò improvvisamente e raggiunse il bancone. "Oika-san!"  
"Yuu-chan, qual buon ven..."  
"Dammi il tuo cellulare!" Lo interruppe il più piccolo.  
"...eh? Davvero? Adesso?"  
Di tutti i modi esistenti per chiedere il numero a una persona che ti piace, i suoi erano forse un po' poco ortodossi, ma almeno arrivava dritto al punto senza girarci attorno. Inoltre, pensò Nishinoya, era alquanto buffa la faccia di Oikawa in quel momento! Non aveva mai visto i suoi occhi farsi tanto tondi, e la cosa gli fece venire da ridere. Essendo un uomo in missione, però, evitò.  
"Yuu-chan!" Là vicino, nonostante fosse abbastanza preso dalla sua conversazione con Iwaizumi da essere di buon umore, Semi sentì come l'impulso di sbattere la testa contro il registratore di cassa. "Che modi sono di dire certe cose!?"  
"Rapidi e indolori!" rispose prontamente Nishinoya, sgranando gli occhi con enfasi, per poi aggrottare la fronte, impaziente. "Lo vuoi il mio numero sì o no?"  
Oikawa pescò il suo cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e glielo porse, annuendo e accettando quello del castano. Lo guardò per qualche istante, quasi come se non avesse mai visto un telefono.  
Accorgendosene, Nishinoya lo guardò da sotto le ciglia scure mentre gli salvava il proprio numero in rubrica. "Che c'è?"  
"È proprio piccolo," commentò Oikawa.  
Il suo a confronto era enorme! Tanto che, con le mani piccole e sottili che si ritrovava, Nishinoya doveva tenerlo con ambedue. E cavolo, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma... "Aw, questo sicuramente riesci a tenerlo persino tu con una mano sola!"  
Che... _carino!_ , pensò Oikawa.  
Le guance di Nishinoya presero colore all'istante. "Oi!"  
_Ancora più carino!_  
"Qua, Yuu-chan!"  
Si riscambiarono i cellulari, ognuno col proprio in mano, e dopo un attimo di ponderazione perso a fissare apertamente il viso del giovane bartender, Nishinoya rilassò le spalle e distese le sopracciglia.  
"Lo sai," Oikawa sollevò un sopracciglio, interrogativo. "Non te l'ho mai detto, però sei proprio carino! Usciamo insieme qualche volta!"  
Schizzò via, tornando al tavolo da Komi, prima che Oikawa avesse modo di rispondere qualcosa; rimase interdetto per giusto qualche momento di troppo, prima di sbuffare una risata e sbloccare il telefono.  
Il cellulare di Nishinoya vibrò; aveva un messaggio non letto su WhatsApp e, leggendolo, fremette sul posto. "WOAH! Haruki!"  
"Co'fa?" chiese impaziente Komi, spostandosi vicino a Nishinoya e guardando oltre la sua spalla con le guance piene del suo muffin al cioccolato. Per poco non gli andò di traverso. "Woah davvero! Oggi torno a casa da solo allora!"  


━━ s _tacco alle sette! se puoi aspettare,_  
_il prossimo succo di frutta te lo offro io._  
_e magari qualcos'altro oltre a quello. ;)_

  


* * *

  
  
"Il suo buonumore è così invadente che è ovunque, mi dà il mal di testa! Ma che ha?"  
Semi e Kuroo diedero uno scappellotto a Daishou contemporaneamente.  
"Ehi, lascia che si goda il momento," lo riprese il primo.  
"Si è appena fatto il ragazzo," aggiunse il secondo.  
"Vi ho sentiti, tutti e tre~!" cantilenò da lontano Oikawa, passandosi una mano sul collo accuratamente coperto. "E potete starne certi che me lo sono fatto davvero, il mio ragazzo."  
E viceversa, _evidentemente_.

**Author's Note:**

> L'ho scritta di getto e onestamente non rimpiango nulla.


End file.
